


Animal Crossing And Chill.... Literally.

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Caregiver! Michael, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, Little! Jeremy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Jeremy is playing Animal Crossing, trying to decorate his island, And Michael is just trying to make him regress.Prompt 3 - Gaming/Watching a movie (obvs i choose gaming)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 30





	Animal Crossing And Chill.... Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the 30 day OTP challenge thingy, i was in a Boyf Riends mood, and it just so happened the prompt i decided to loose hope on for this when i started it was perfect for them. so boom!

Jeremy sighed lightly sitting down on the beanbag in Michael’s room/basement, frowning lightly as the ladder picked him up, with no struggle and placed him on his lap. Jeremy rolled his eyes in response as he turned on his switch and loaded up Animal Crossing. He sighed in content as Michael wrapped his arms around his torso and let him lean into him. 

“Sooooooooooooooo, whatcha doin’ there Jere?” Michael asked, propping his head onto Jeremy’s shoulder making the taller giggle. 

“Playing Animal Crossing…” He mumbled lightly, Not expressing the fact he knew damn well that Michael already knew, as he had watched him load up the game.

“Whatcha doin’ in Animal Crossing, then?” He lightly tilted his head to kiss Jeremy on the cheek, who let out another small giggle. 

“D-decorating…” he stuttered out, trying to keep his voice to it’s normal tone, he noticed what Michael was trying to do. He was trying to make him regress, which honestly didn’t sound like half a bad idea to Jeremy. But he still pushed it back as much as he could. 

“Really? No offense, but honestly it sort of looks like a raccoon came and trashed the whole thing- or are you just starting?” Jeremy snickered in response. 

“J-jus’ starting…” he bit his lip, hoping Michael would ignore the slip up.

“Ahhhh, that makes more sense.” He began to tickle Jeremy’s sides making the other squeak “M-Micha!!!” 

“Yes Sweetheart?”

Jeremy sighed in defeat once Michael had stopped, honestly too tired to fight headspace any longer “fine. You win.” 

Michael clapped and kissed the top of Jeremy’s head “Hurrah!”

Huffing, Jeremy went back to his game, unknowingly starting to softly bite on the collar of his shirt, though slowly being stopped by Michael lightly pulling the fabric away from Jeremy’s lips and replacing it with a pacifier.  
“Hey, Sweetie? Do you mind if I change your shirt quickly?” Michael asked softly, stroking Jeremy’s hair, who responded with a small nod and setting his device down slowly. 

Michael made quick work of lifting the shirt over Jeremy’s head and replacing it with one of his own, which was way to big for Jeremy’s small frame, but that didn’t seem to bother him. 

Jeremy giggled as he continued his game, he had given up on his former decorating and was just messing around at this point, which made it quite obvious why it had gotten in it’s still current state in the first place. 

Michael sighed stroking Jeremy’s hair we'll watching him play and listening to him babble random stuff, sometimes related to the game and sometimes completely unrelated. But most of which being hardly understandable. He kissed the taller on the temple and smiled “I love you, Dumpling” 

Jeremy innocently looked up and smiled behind his pacifier “Lov’ you too…”


End file.
